


A Mighty Fine Line

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [19]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link takes Rhett back to the club to show him a thing or two.  Rhett tries his hand at defiance with painful results and Link answers his own question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mighty Fine Line

They entered the room Link had shown him the last time they had been at The Club, again swiping his card on the way in. He was unusually silent as they crossed the threshold. He had been attentive over dinner and had talked quite freely about what was going to be happening tonight, in general, terms, even going so far as to talk a little about the men that would be joining them, but he had been silent since they had entered the club aside from the odd murmured instruction. 

He had not allowed them to stay down at the bar for a drink, just marched them through the club without pausing at all and he had not let Rhett drink at all with dinner. He wanted them both to be completely sober. 

Link wasn’t playing tonight. It wasn’t just a game to test the waters and thrill the other man a little. He wanted Rhett to see what submission to him would mean. He has asked enough times to see. So he would see at least some of what he wanted. And be careful what he wished for in future perhaps. 

But to do that, Link couldn’t make idle chit chat. He wanted to know if he was actually able to dominate the other man. He had never been so emotionally invested in another person full stop. Let alone to then shift the power dynamics that were ingrained over 30 years of friendship and love for each other. Of shared goals and ambitions. But he was fairly sure Rhett was oblivious to this. Which was perhaps in Link’s favor. He was undecided.

He closed the door quietly behind them. This time, the wall along the right-hand side was mirrored. No sign of the room behind. Rhett couldn't help but stare at it as Link led him further into the room. His hand on the small of his back, warm and reassuring. But also controlling where he wanted him to go.

“You will wait for me here,” he said softly, not needing to use volume to back up his power over the other man, “I will be back in a couple of minutes. In the meantime, I want you to kneel beside the cross there.” 

Rhett nodded, staring into Link’s clear blue eyes. Trying to read his thoughts. But he was closed off to him. Rhett shifted his weight from foot to foot, not used to having to guess Link’s thoughts.

“I don't want you to move while you are waiting,” Link continued, “but I don't want to restrain you when you are by yourself. Can I trust you to do as I have asked?”

“Yes, Sir. Of course. I'll wait for you. I won't move.” he replied quickly.

“Good boy.” He helped Rhett into a kneeling position, crouching down with him and kissing him gently. “I won't be long, Rhett.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Rhett focused on keeping his breathing level, a wave of sudden panic washing over him as Link stood to leave. He wanted to grab him and ask him to stay. Or take him with him. Don't leave me here, nearly spilling from his lips. 

Instead, he lowered his eyes to the floor and tried to overcome his fear. Fought to stop himself from looking at his reflection in the mirrored wall. Tried to not think about who may or may not be seated behind the wall watching him now. Judging him. Waiting for him to submit. For them? For Link? Or for himself? For him to need to use his safe words.

What the fuck was he doing? He counted his breathing, every inhale and exhale, meditating on his life choices. The list of limits he had filled out for Link all those weeks ago ran through his mind, all the possible activities, all the corresponding numbers he had written in with a shaking hand while his other had been on his rock hard cock. Imagining all that he was reading. The fantasies thrilling and distant from himself and his experiences. And now he was here. In a club where countless people were fucking, or crying or both. 

He was nervous about the men that would be joining them. Link had not gone into a lot of detail about their particular needs, but had said he would be giving them what they wanted, and had stated more times than Rhett thought required that their limits and needs were different to Rhett’s own. That he had played with them before and trusted them with Rhett.

He was scared he would want whatever crazy they wanted. That prompted multiple disclosures. Or was Link just being overly wary? Worried Rhett would leave. He was scared of what Link was going to want him to do. He was more scared of the knowledge he would like it. Love it. Crave it again. Need more. Always need more. Until what?

The door opened again, and Link walked in, now shirtless beneath a long black coat, wearing matt black leather pants, heavy black boots Rhett had never seen, maybe steel-caps, holding what looked like a leash or two. A collar in his other hand.

He walked smoothly across the room to the large chair, a throne of sorts Rhett supposed, and dropped the heavy chain leashes on the ground. The sound loud and startling to the kneeling man. Link sat down slowly tapping the collar against his thigh, before dropping it to the floor with the leashes as well.

He pushed his glasses up and looked at Rhett holding his gaze, smiling gently, his eyes warm, his posture distant. 

“Thank you for waiting nicely, Rhett,” said Link smoothly. His accent quite strong, as was often the case in these settings, his voice lower than usual, careful and controlled. 

“Of course, Sir.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Nervous. Excited. Sir.” 

Link shifted in the chair, his hands relaxed on the armrests.

“I wanted us to spend a few minutes without any distractions.”

Rhett looked up at him unsure what to say so he decide to wait and not keep staring at the chains at the other man’s feet. Or Link’s hand lightly gripping the armrests. He wanted those hands on him. But he did not want to be allowing his mind to get carried away before Link even started. He had to try and have some control over himself.

Link stood and walked slowly towards him bringing the collar with him, causing Rhett’s breathing to catch. He was so wound up with nervous energy, the smallest gesture was enough to make him internally moan. Focused so much on not becoming aroused, everything was potentially forbidden and, therefore, heightened all the more. The slow sway of Link’s hips, the heavy leather belt he wore accentuating the rolling movement. His step heavier than normal with the large boots adding a level of authority that thrilled him. He looked up at Link feeling smaller the closer he came.

“So, Rhett,” he said smoothly, “I think it best we clarify a couple of things before it gets, uh. Busy in here.” His hand moving slowly through Rhett’s hair before it dropped to his side again.

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Do you remember why I brought you here?” 

“Yes, Sir. I disobeyed you and came before it was time. I am going to show you, and everyone here how well behaved I will be in future.”

‘We are going to be doing some things we have not before. How are you feeling about that?” 

“Um. Horny and a little bit scared, Sir.” 

Link smiled, hitting the switch for the mirrored surface to show the audience seated behind. All staring at him, some watching Link, but most looking at him. Sitting on couches, and armchairs. Their expressions neutral. 

Rhett looked to the floor, trying to calm his initial panic. He didn’t want those people watching him. Or looking at Link. There were more than he had thought there would be and their dispassionate stares were unnerving.

“Sir?” he said quietly, looking up at Link.

“It’s ok, honey. I’ll take care of you.” Link said softly. “Are you ready to play?”

Rhett glanced at the other room briefly before replying quietly. “Yes, Sir.”

“There are three rules you have to follow tonight, Rhett. It is very important you remember them.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Firstly, you will use your safe words when you need to. Yellow if you need me to slow things down, red to stop. You always have permission to speak your safe words, no matter what else I have said. No matter what we are in the middle of,” Link paused waiting for Rhett to acknowledge he understood before continuing, “If I believe you should have said one or the other, and you don’t I will be really very very disappointed, Rhett. It is not acceptable to me that you would disrespect yourself in such a way. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“I, of course, reserve the right to stop everything if I think it’s best. But you will use your safe words if and when needed.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Rhett nodded, feeling slightly calmer the more Link spoke. He knew this part. It was familiar and safe and reassuring.

“Two. You will be honest with me at all times. If I ask you a question, I want your honest response. Not what you think I want to hear, or what you think others would want to hear. Do you understand?” 

“Yes. Yes, Sir. I do.” 

“Three, you will follow my instructions, treat me with respect and remember your place throughout. I will not be being lenient about this tonight, Rhett. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir. I will follow your instructions and will not forget my place, Sir.” his eyes shifted again to the other room, feeling himself blushing at least internally if it wasn’t blatantly obvious to everyone there.

“Good boy. Focus on my voice Rhett, it’s important that you don’t become distracted.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Link secured the collar to him carefully. His fingers warm against his neck, as he threaded the collar through the buckle, trailing slowly over the pulse in his neck, resting his fingers there a moment as if checking his heart rate. 

“Good boy,” he said softly and held Rhett's face in his hand, tilting his head up, leaning down and kissing him firmly on his mouth, parting his lips with his tongue, moaning quietly as Rhett’s tongue danced across his own, their breathing becoming slightly heavier, Link feeling lightheaded already. He closed his eyes slowly, his hand tangling in the other man’s hair, keeping his mouth on the other man until he could centre himself enough to stand with authority and certainty. Pushing down his own need.

Their eyes met as Link drew away, Rhett’s dazed and smiling, Link trying very hard to appear unaffected. Rhett smiled a very small smile, seeing the desire flash across Link’s face, a quick wink shared before his expression shifted to indifference as he stepped away from Rhett, sitting back down in his chair.

As he sat the door opened again and two mostly naked men crawled across the floor languidly towards Link’s chair, the door closed by unseen hands. Rhett watched the men approaching Link, his mouth hanging open until he realised what he was doing and shut it quickly. Link kept his eyes on Rhett ignoring the approaching men. 

They each crawled to either side of Link's chair and knelt beside him, both resting their head against the side of his legs, looking ahead, but not directly at Rhett. The one on the right looked to be likely ten years younger than both of them, with shoulder length brown hair, a light tan, muscular but slim. Similar in build to Link himself, but a few inches shorter perhaps. It was hard to tell when he hadn’t stood yet. The other man was older, probably early thirties. He had a large tattoo down the side of his neck and across his shoulder, down his arm. Some kind of tribal design. Pacific Island influence maybe. Scars over his back and a lust in his eyes. 

Link secured the leashes to the metal rings on their collars, but let them rest on the floor for now. He sat back, looking down at Rhett again, his fingers trailing through the younger man’s hair, patting him almost. His other hand resting firmly on the bulldogs shoulder.

Rhett blinked up at him. 

“This is slave one and slave two. They have not earned the right to be named just yet. You will not speak to them directly unless I say so. If you do have something to say to one or the other in the meantime you will speak to me at those times that you are allowed to talk. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” His eyes shifted again to the older man. He scared Rhett a little. He blushed realising the other man was already hard. And he wasn’t small from what Rhett could see. He swallowed and looked back at Link.

Link murmured something Rhett couldn’t hear as he stood again, and both men stood with him, their hands moving over his torso and shoulders, firmly, hungrily, nails dragging across his skin, Link’s eyes closing slowly before opening again, watching Rhett intently, as their fingers moved over his neck, before pushing the coat from his shoulders, the tattooed man moving away to place it on a surface before returning and kneeling back at his feet. The other man dropping to his knees as well as Link sat down slowly.

Rhett licked his lips, his eyes moving over Link’s body. He looked completely at ease now. No longer fighting for control with Link, Dom was not fucking about today.

“Do you want me, Rhett?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, Sir. I do.”

“That making you hard?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“You thinkin’ about me fucking you?” 

Rhett nodded, “Sir. Yes.”

“Wanna have your cock sucked?” 

Rhett moaned quietly, his eyes flicking to the audience, blinking when he ended up seeing his own reflection suddenly when Link hit the switch. The desire in his eyes frightening him. His eyes moving over the kneeling men before settling again on Link’s steady blue eyes.

“Yes, Sir. I do. Uh, want that. Anything, Sir. I want you to show me what I need.” 

Link smiled quickly, before continuing, “You want my dick in your mouth, Rhett?”

“Yes, please.”

“Good, Rhett. Let’s stop fucking about huh? You ready, baby?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“You are not allowed to come for twenty minutes, this time. I am not even going to touch you for the first ten. This should be fairly simple for you compared to other times. You are not permitted to cross the room. You must stay where you are.” 

Rhett swallowed and nodded. That didn’t sound too bad so far. “Yes, Sir.”

“You are not allowed to touch yourself. Keep your hands by your sides for me.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“How much you want me, Rhett?” he asked, his eyes moving slowly over Rhett’s body. The slow glance feeling like a caress.

“Real bad, Sir.” Their eyes locked on each other. Rhett meeting Link’s challenge not willing to back down. He was not going to stop this. No matter what happened, he would see Link tonight regardless of what he had to endure. No matter what he needed to do to provoke.

“You wanna see how much my slaves want me, Rhett? What they are willing to do to get a taste of me right now?”

Rhett licked his lips, his eyes moving to the two men on the floor who were hanging on every word Link spoke. Did he want to see? 

He nodded slowly. “Yes. Sir. Yes, I do.”

“Show him,” he said. “And remind me, how much you like getting a taste of your Master.”

Both men moved almost as one, crawling again to Link, bending low down close to the floor and began licking his boots while Rhett stared transfixed, Link's eyes never left Rhett's, his hands holding each man's leash loosely against the armrests. The man on the right stayed at his feet, lapping at his boots, leaving long wet marks across the leather. Moaning loudly as he kissed and licked. The man on the left began licking Link's pants, up his leg towards his knee, his hands moving ahead of his mouth. Quieter and more driven, it seemed. The younger man, still at Link’s boots, seemed focused mostly on worshiping any part of him he could reach more than anything. The other man wanting more traditional sexual contact it seemed. At least on the surface.

Link remained unmoved by the display, breathing steadily, his eyes watching Rhett closely. His forefinger tapping against the armrest. Noting the increase in his breathing, the clenching of his hands. The hunger on his face.

“Sir…” he barely whispered. Wanting to cross the room on his knees.

Link blinked slowly, the only sign he was affected by the attention of either man was that slow blink of his eyes, as both men moaned against him, but he said nothing, just watched Rhett closely.

“Please...Sir?” 

“Stop it.” Link said sternly to the other men as he stood and stepped over the man at his feet, pushing the other man’s head to the side casually as he walked over to Rhett.

“You want something, Rhett?” he asked innocently. 

“Can I touch you?” 

“No. But you can watch.”

“Sir…” 

He reached down and held Rhett's face in his hand, tilting his head up. “Stand up now, Rhett.”

Rhett stood slowly, loving the gentle touch of Link's hand moving down his body as he rose from the floor. Knowing the care was at least in part superficial and primarily being used for contrast. Link’s eyes already hard and hungry. The audience forgotten with Link this close to him. The chained men forgotten as well. Just Link’s blue eyes steady on his, his hand warm and reassuring against his stomach, and the cadence of his soothing voice.

“You look so good, Sir.” he whispered, unsure if he was allowed to say so.

Link smiled a little, “Thank you, Rhett. So do you. But. You have way too much on. I want you to take off your clothes. Leave your underwear on.”

Link backed away, sitting down in the chair again, watching Rhett removing his shirt.

Rhett glanced back up at the other room as he pulled his shirt over his head, Link gesturing for one of the men to collect Rhett’s clothes and place them out of the way.

In no time he stood in his underwear, anxious and uncertain, staring at Link. He kept telling himself to stay still. To not cross the room to the other man. He wanted to kneel at his feet. He wanted to show the other men how to make Link groan and squirm in need. He could do that. They could not. Not like he could.

The tattooed man was kneeling beside Link’s chair, kissing and licking his stomach and chest while Link ran his hand through the other man’s hair, patting him really as he rested his head in Link’s lap. Waiting for further instructions. His eyes occasionally looking over Rhett’s body, but flicking quickly away any time he noticed Rhett was looking back at him.

Rhett wondered for a moment what it would be like to have that man underneath him. He blinked quickly. Blushing at the thought. Feeling guilty which was a little crazy considering some other man was slobbering all over Link less than 15 feet from him. But, still he did. 

He belonged to Link right now. Tonight. In this moment. 

And he tried to stop himself, but once the thought had entered his mind he found his eyes travelling over the other man’s body, again and again, as the minutes ticked by, across his ass, over the muscles in his back and shoulders, similar in build to Link, imagining how he might feel against him. Under him. How it would feel to fuck him. He stopped the thought shocked at himself. Looking up at Link quickly, guilt plain on his face when he saw Link watching him levelly. Knowing Link would have seen where he was looking. He tried to read his expression, but it was completely closed to him.

He bit back an apology from slipping out. Maybe he shouldn’t acknowledge it.

“Rhett,” he said softly. But not the now almost familiar southern gentleman sexy drawl. This was the kind of softly that could leave scars. 

He swallowed, genuinely scared for a moment.

Link pushed the tattooed man away from his body roughly. “Get off me.” Both men slid away from him quickly and waited quietly, making eye contact with nothing.

Link touched the tattooed man’s shoulder briefly. “That was nice, though, Slave. You did well.” 

He stood, stepping around them both and walked to Rhett.

“Get on your knees,” he said, still softly, his hands behind his back. A clear statement with no special emphasis. He watched Rhett obey quickly, contempt in the tilt of his head. “Anything you wanna say to me right now? Baby.” The final word the only one that betrayed his anger.

Rhett stared up at Link, hardly daring to breathe. His mind was racing. Did he want to say anything? He swallowed visibly. Glancing at his reflection, noting the arousal in his eyes, the fear absolutely clear, but arousal was definitely winning.

Without warning his head was pulled back by his hair, hard, pain making his eyes water immediately. He swore before he had even realised he was going to speak.

“Have you. Been a good boy, Rhett?” 

Rhett tried to nod, not trusting himself to speak. Link walked towards the bench with the cage beneath, making sure Rhett was keeping up with him on his knees but not being very slow about it.

“Stand up.” he growled, pulling on his hair hard again, causing Rhett to whimper a little, blinking tears out of his eyes. 

“Ow, Sir...that…” 

“Stop whining, Rhett and stay there.” Link said harshly. No longer speaking softly softly. Now genuinely fucked off. Knowing that Rhett was not going to back down or apologise until he made him.

Rhett waited, his head lowered. He wanted this. But he wasn’t entirely sure what this was going to be exactly. How far would he go? He could feel himself throbbing. He loved everything about it. 

Link grabbed the bench and shifted it forcefully so Rhett would be facing the mirrored wall. The cage beneath rattling loudly.

“You are going to regret this decision later, Rhett. Bend over,” he said pushing him roughly across the bench, kicking his feet hard to spread his legs, attaching his wrist cuffs to the cage beneath ensuring he couldn’t move his arms.

Rhett glanced at the mirrored surface, catching Link’s gaze. Closing his eyes slowly.

Link left him a moment to grab a paddle from the wall.

“I am not going to hurt myself punishing you, you little shit.” Link growled as he smacked the paddle down next to Rhett’s face, yanking his underwear down to mid thigh unceremoniously.

Rhett bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself moaning. 

“Anything you wanna say to me yet, Rhett?” 

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head a little. “I’ve been good, Sir.” knowing it would only fuel the fire.

He felt Link pick up the paddle, shifting slightly away from his body so Rhett opened his eyes and found Link’s reflection. One hand rested on Rhett’s shoulder, the other came swinging down faster than Rhett would have thought prudent. The sound startling him before the pain registered a millisecond later, a scream forced from his lungs. Thank fuck. Oh, Jesus wept a fucking river.

“Oh…” Rhett whimpered once he could control himself a little again, stopping the stream of swearing and moaning. He looked at Link standing behind him. Their eyes meet. Rhett nearly came seeing how cold Link’s eyes were. He could hardly recognise him at all. He almost felt relieved.

“Say. You. Are. Sorry,” his voice controlled and commanding, the paddle fell again on the final word, Rhett given no chance at all to obey the order. Rhett’s scream was shorter, morphing into moaning much quicker.

“Oh. Sir. I.” but he closed his mouth, trying to wipe the sweat from his forehead on the surface of the bench, wondering how many other men had laid against it being spanked, screaming and sweating and tottering on the edge of making things a lot worse for themselves by coming instead of crying.

“You wanna fuck my property, Rhett?” 

“No. I..” 

He hit him again just as hard, his other hand beside his head, leaning over him speaking quietly again, the proximity of his body increasing Rhett’s desire.

“You are to be honest with me at all times.” he said, reciting the rule coldly.

Again the paddle fell. Rhett yelled in pain, moaning, trying to move to get some stimulation. 

“Not this time, Sunshine.” Link growled, grabbing his hair again and tilting his head up, forcing him to look at himself in the mirror. 

“You are to respect me and remember your place. Do you recall the rules, Rhett?” 

He watched as Link’s hand fell again, with less force this time, but the skin was bright red and very sensitive so it felt just as painful as the first time. He groaned trying to turn his face away. Not wanting to see the naked lust in his eyes. As much as he hated it, he loved it.

“Fucking look at yourself! Do you think dribbling over my property is respecting me or remembering your fucking place?”

He stopped struggling and looked back at himself. Seeing how undone he was. His body alive with pain and need and desire.

“I want you, Sir.” he groaned looking at Link's reflection.

“That is not what I asked, honey. I think it is my property that you want, Rhett.” 

“No. I don’t Sir. I uh. I thought about it a moment is all, Sir. I just...”

“Tonight. You.” Link began, his voice hard and laced with anger. “Belong. To me.”

“Yes, Sir I do.” 

“So, let’s try this again huh? Have you been a good boy, Rhett, showing me respect and remembering your place?” 

“No, Sir.” 

“No, you fucking haven’t” Link hit him again, but this time, it was with his hand. The sting still painful, but different to the paddle. More intimate. Less surface area in one shot. Rhett groaned, trying to shift his hips again.

“Stop it,” Link growled. “Are you going to be a good boy, Rhett, be honest with me, and not try fuck the help without my say so?” 

“Yes,” Rhett started as Link’s hand fell again, “Oh, fuck, Sir. Yes, Sir, I am going to be good, please.” 

“Say you are sorry.”

“Ah, Sir.” 

The next smack was a lot harder, high on his thighs, causing him to shift hard against the bench moving it forward a little.

“Say you’re sorry, Rhett.” 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” 

“You fucking will be.” Link moved around behind him, on his way around to the front of the bench, his hands moving over the hot skin.

“Sir…” Rhett moaned softly, knowing he was probably just making matters worse for himself. “Please…” 

‘Sure, Rhett, I’ll give you a good time. You’re gonna love it.” 

He moved around him and released his arms, helping him stand, pulling his underwear back in place, covering his erection as best he could. 

“Can you stand up ok, Rhett?” 

“Yes, Sir.” He felt a little lightheaded, but the idea of sitting down after the spanking he’d just endured made him cringe.

“Good. Now, do as you are fucking told.” 

Link spun on his heels and walked him over to the cross, turning him to face the chair again, his hand on Rhett’s chest, guiding him slowly backwards against the apparatus. Almost a dance now. 

He licked his lips looking down at the shorter man, taking a small step forward, before stopping himself and leaning back against the cross. 

“Sir…” his fists clenched stopping himself from grabbing Link.

Link took his right wrist and secured it to the cross, his hand burning hot against his skin, stepping in front of him to the other side, taking that wrist as well, slowly raising it to the metal ring, watching Rhett’s face as he did. Loving how relaxed Rhett was making his arm. Not fighting at all. Rhett staring back at him, his body shaking a little.

“I don’t want you to be tempted to misbehave, Rhett. We’ll be here all fucking night.” Link’s voice had lost all anger now the punishment had been dealt with. It was time to get back on track with his plan.

“Thank you, Sir. I want you so bad right now, Sir.” 

“I know. So, I’m gonna help you help yourself,” he secured the wrist cuff to the cross, stepping back slightly, his hands moving slowly but firmly over Rhett’s chest and stomach. The muscles twitching under his skin, Every nerve alive.

“Spread your legs for me, baby.” 

Rhett did, his eyes glued to Link’s. Flinching a little when Link spoke to the men behind him.

“Heel.” Link patted the man on his right, once he arrived, running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. Rhett couldn’t remember if he was “One” or “Two” but he appeared to be touched more gently and more often by Link than the other man. Despite Rhett’s brief interest in him. “Secure his ankles. Nicely.” His hand again firm on the other man’s neck. No caressing, just keeping him in hand. 

He felt their hands at his ankles, feather light, hardly coming into contact with his skin at all.

Link looked up at him as he reached down, patting the other man’s head who was leaning heavily against his leg, waiting for further instructions.

“Good, Jon.” 

He held his jaw, tilting his head up, running his thumb firmly over his lips before pushing it forcefully into his mouth, Rhett watching as the other man closed his eyes moaning loudly as he licked and sucked slowly. He repeated the process with the man on the other side, who growled more than moaned, but was equally enthusiastic, Rhett’s gaze slowly moved back to Link’s face realising with a start that Link had been watching him the whole time.

“Gosh, Sir.” he said breathlessly, unbelievably turned on.

Link smiled a little. “You want some too, baby?” 

Rhett swallowed, blushing, his eyes glancing over Link’s shoulder at the mirrored wall.

“Please, Sir. Yes,” he replied.

Link took a small step towards him, his body pressed against him and kissed him gently, one of his hands moving to the back of Rhett’s neck, moving into his hair, pulling gently and then not so gently as the kiss deepened. Rhett surprised to hear his own moaning almost matching the kneeling man’s volume straining against the restraints, trying to get closer still.

“Mmm. You taste nice, Rhett,” he stepped back slightly again, leaving his hand resting on Rhett’s stomach, letting his fingers walk down towards his cock throbbing between his legs. Lightly caressing the outline straining against the material.

“You have such a nice cock, Rhett. Maybe we should let him out to play soon.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Link removed his thumb from Jon’s mouth, who whimpered softly, looking up at Link with a mix of adoration and desire, allowing Link to wipe his thumb over his face, smearing the spit the he had left.

“Good job, Jon. You will touch Rhett for me in a minute. I think he likes the look of you. And I like to give him what he wants, at least, some of the time. You can kiss and lick his body, but you are not to touch him from the neck up or his genitals unless specifically instructed. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes, Master. I will be your hands and mouth for you.” his voice quiet, low and unexpectedly sexy. Rhett swallowed, nervous at his reaction.

“My hands and mouth will be gentle with him for now.” Link continued, “No biting.” 

“Yes, Master.”

Link smiled at him before he removed the leash from his collar and stepped back to his throne, watching Rhett closely as the younger man remained kneeling at Rhett’s feet, making no move to touch him yet.

Rhett blinked quickly. Link gestured to the other man, and he moved across the floor to Link’s feet.

“Rhett.” 

“Sir?” he said, surprised his voice was steady.

“I am going to let Jon touch you now,” he said, his tone back to the quiet authority Rhett was used to during these times. “You have twelve minutes to wait.” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Do you want him to touch you for me?” 

Rhett looked at Link’s eyes, trying to figure out the right answer. Hesitating too long.

“Rhett, I thought you said you were going to be good.” 

“Yes, Sir. I am. I will, Sir.” 

“It doesn’t take thirty seconds to answer a question honestly. Do. You. Want. Him. To touch you for me?” 

“For you, yes I do. Sir.” 

“Start.” Link said to the kneeling man, who moved immediately to action. 

His hand moving slowly up Rhett’s calves and then thighs, standing slowly, kissing his stomach and chest, his tongue wet against Rhett’s nipples. Rhett tried to keep himself from moaning, but the noise snuck out anyway. His touch gentle but confident. His hands smaller than Link’s, leaving wet kisses over his body.

He looked again at Link who was watching them both closely. His expression dark. His hand at his belt, undoing it slowly. Rhett glanced at the tattooed man who was ignoring him and Jon and was watching Link’s hand, mesmerised. The other man’s hands moving over his stomach and shoulders, his body pressed along his own. His cock hard against Rhett’s thigh.

He watched as Link pulled his belt free from the loops and drop it beside his chair, leaning back a little, gesturing to the other man. He started at Link’s boots again, kissing and licking the leather, licking over the surface of his pants but not being stopped this time as he moved further up, Link’s hands resting on the armrests, appearing to ignore the man licking across his erection, even as he nudged his knees further apart with his shoulder, moaning loudly as he did, his own hand moving down his stomach towards his dick.

Rhett swallowed, his eyes moving to Link’s quickly, wondering if he had noticed. Link flicked him hard on his ear, causing the other man to flinch back. “Uh-uh. Not yet.”

Rhett watched the other man’s mouth moving over Link’s cock again. He realised that instead of feeling jealousy right now, he wanted to be the tattooed man. To taste the leather of his pants. Feel the hardness beneath. Wanting Link to undo his pants and let the other man lick him so he could see. Imagine himself pleasuring him while Link looked on seemingly bored for the most part. His eyes moved to the wall again before looking back at Link's face. He was smiling slightly. Moving to nudge his glasses back up, pushing the man at his crotch out the way gently as he stood. walking slowly towards Rhett

“How are you feeling, Rhett?”

“I want you.”

“You like watching, Rhett?” 

“Yes, Sir… I did.” 

“Mmm, I thought you might. How’s Jon doing?” Link glanced at Jon, his eyes moving down his body. The back of his hand caressing Rhett’s thigh as he groped the other man’s cock, squeezing and stroking him, his eyes smiling. The other man moaning and leaning heavier against Rhett, kissing and licking Rhett’s arm raised above his head. It tickled but wasn’t unpleasant. 

“It feels good, Sir. His mouth is very soft.”

“Good boy, Rhett. I appreciate your honesty.”

Link moved behind the cross bringing back a pair of scissors.

“Slave.” Link said to the tattooed man, but all three looked at him. Link smiled, resting his hand on Rhett. “Not you baby,” he said smoothly, “You’re not my slave.” 

Rhett smiled a little. “Never say never, Sir.” 

Link raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to look up at him.

“Is that right?” 

“That’s what I’ve heard, Sir.” 

“I like the way you think sometimes, Rhett. But flattery will only get you so far.” 

They grinned at one another a moment forgetting where they were before Link glanced over at the approaching man. He leaned down and unclipped the trailing lead, throwing it across the room to his chair. He hit the switch and the room next door came into view.

Rhett looked at them. Defiant now. Angry at them for making him feel small. He was allowed to want this. And they were there to see it. Why should he feel anything but smug? He looked again at Link, seeing him smiling proudly. 

“Good Rhett. That’s very good,” he turned to the other man. “Help me with this.” before he directed his attention back to Rhett. “Rhett, I’m gonna move you now. Just relax alright? It’s quite safe.” he kicked the brake at the bottom of the frame with his boot, the cross shifting slightly, but Rhett remained calm.

With the other man’s help, he turned the cross so it was facing towards the door before locking it back into place. If he looked to his left he could see the mirrored wall and audience.

“You ok?” 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.”

“I’m gonna lower you now. If you start feeling dizzy let me know, hmm?” 

“Yessir.” 

He moved the bracket on the side, disengaging the mechanism, the cross tilting slightly forward before slowly moving backwards as the two men lowered it to a horizontal position and locking it in place again. 

Rhett glanced to the left and saw the audience still watching intently. Some touching themselves or their neighbor now. He swallowed and looked back up at the ceiling trying to follow Link’s movements with his eyes. The slaves were little too far back for him to easily see. He felt Link’s hand on his thigh and then the sudden release of his cock as Link cut away his underwear. Murmuring appreciatively, his hand moving gently over Rhett’s dick. The cool air a pleasant surprise across his hot skin. Link smiled over at Jon who’s eyes had widened at the view. He glanced down to the floor.

“Sorry, Master.” 

“No, Jon. That’s ok. You are allowed to look. Come over here. Stand next to me.” 

Rhett watched the younger man walk towards Link with a small smile on his lips before he looked back at Link. Nervous he may have lingered a bit long.

Link was looking down at him, his eyes full of lust and power. 

“He is a pretty toy, isn’t he Rhett? Hard not to look at for too long.” 

He swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Sir.” 

Link turned his head to the shorter man once he was alongside him. Speaking quietly in his ear. The other man blushing a little and nodding, his hands moving to remove his underwear before standing again, his hands limp at his sides. Rhett’s eyes dropped to the other man’s cock. An accidental moan crept out.

“Sir. I’m…” 

“It’s ok, Rhett. I understand. We have dealt with it. I am feeling generous. And I like watching my pretty toy coming.” 

“Sir?” 

Link leaned down and kissed him hard, his hand in his hair again. “Be quiet baby, Daddy’s working.”

Rhett groaned, his cock lurching against his stomach. Link grinned as he stood. His hand wrapping around Jon’s arousal. Stroking him slowly but firmly. The other man moaning loudly laced with whispered thanks.

“You like my new Sub, Jon?” 

“Yes, Master. He is...Big….Everywhere.” 

“Mmm. He is, isn’t he.” Link’s free hand running over Rhett’s smooth stomach causing him to squirm as much as he was able, Link purposefully keeping his touch light enough to tickle. He smirked down at him. “He’d eat you alive, Jon.” 

“Mmm. Yes. I think he could.” replied the other man, his voice again like velvet. An air of innocence about him that Rhett found difficult to not be drawn to.

“Oh, he could.” He led Jon to the top of the table by his cock, guiding him between Rhett’s arms. “In fact, I think I might let him eat you a little now. Would you like that Jon? Having his mouth around your pretty cock?” 

“Yes, Master. If it pleases you. I would like that.” 

“Oh, it pleases me, Jon.” Link moved close behind the other man, reaching around him taking his cock in hand again, stroking him, his other arm resting casually over his shoulder, letting the other man lean back against his bare chest, as he looked down at Rhett, who was staring up at them, trembling with a combination of need and uncertainty. 

“You like the look of this cock baby?” 

“Uhm.” 

Link raised his eyebrow slightly, his hand pausing on the other man’s dick.

“Yes, Sir. It’s um... nice. Ah…” 

“Mmm. I knew you would like my favourite slave. I’m sure you would much rather fuck him, but you wanna suck on my pretty toy’s dick, for now, Rhett?” 

The smaller man leaned heavily against Link’s chest moaning as they discussed the finer details.

“Yes, Sir. I wanna suck his cock.” 

“And, Carl? Would you suck him too if I told you to?” 

Rhett’s eyes flicked to the other man who was watching Link moving against Jon’s ass slowly.

“Um. Ok.” 

Link waited.

“Sir. Yes, Sir. I would. I will if you told me to yes.” 

Link looked over to the other man, gesturing with his head towards the back wall again. The tattooed man moved out of Rhett’s field of vision, his attention moving back to Jon’s cock and Link’s hand stroking it still. 

Link spoke softly in Jon’s ear, the other man trembling against him. “Move the headrest.” 

The other man reached beside Rhett’s head, one hand cradling his head, the other lowering the support further, Rhett’s head falling back slowly. He closed his eyes remembering the dining room table at Link’s house. The first time he had had a cock in his mouth.

“Open your mouth, Rhett.” Link said to distract him from the other man’s movements.

He moaned softly but obeyed, closing his mouth again when he felt hands on his chest, trying to raise his head to see what was happening. Link nodded to the other man, and he felt a mouth close around his nipple, licking and sucking. Slowly building in intensity as the other men watched. Link’s hand continuing to stroke the younger man as he watched. Rhett groaned loudly, whimpering a little when the mouth moved away, flinching, then yelling in shock and pain when the nipple clamp was attached and slowly tightened. Barely registering Link’s low moan.

“Fuck! Oh, Fuck!” he thrashed against his restraints but got nowhere at all. The cross didn’t move. Link looked down at him, his gaze intense, roaming over his body. “Oh, Sir. Fuck...fuck….that’s….” he fought to breath through the pain that was not getting any less. Still he struggled uselessly. His body couldn’t understand what he was feeling. It hurt, but it hurt good. His cock rock hard, feeling the pain flowing from his nipple to his dick. 

Link nodded again and the hot wet mouth sealed over his other nipple. Rhett groaning loudly between his cursing and attempts to move away from the pleasure-pain of the clamp. He felt a hand close around his cock as well. Calloused and large. Very different to his own or Link’s. He moaned loudly, his eyes rolling to look up at Link, blinking at the erotic image he found.

Jon’s head was leaning back on Link’s shoulder, Link’s hand loosely around his neck that was stretched and exposed, his fingers dancing over the skin, Jon’s hips moving slowly as Link continued to stroke him. His ass moving against Link’s cock. Link’s eyes boring into Rhett’s. He was loving Rhett’s display of need.

“Oh, Sir. God. Please…”

“You’re gonna suck my pretty toy’s cock in a minute, once the risk of you biting it off has passed. Just breathe baby. It will ease in a minute. Promise.” 

He let go of Jon, his hands sliding from his skin, and stepped around the table to the opposite side to the bulldog. His hand moving over Rhett’s chest and shoulder, avoiding the clamp and the other man’s mouth. Rhett moaned, trying to thrust his cock into the other man’s hand, knowing that any moment the pain was going to be twofold. His brain still unable to separate what was pain and what was pleasure. Every nerve alive and needing. Link stopped the other man with a hand on his head. Holding his hand out for the clamp and moving around to the other side, murmuring to him as he passed him. He kissed Rhett again then, deeply, his fingers caressing and teasing the unpunished nipple. 

“You look so hot, baby.” 

“Oh, Sir. I don’t know if I can…” 

“You remember your safe words, baby?” he asked softly as he began kissing and sucking his neck firmly, the hand still stroking his cock slowly.

“Mmmm. Yes, Sir. But...Oh…” the closeness of his body intoxicating. 

“You ready honey? I’ll take it slow,” his mouth moving over his collarbone, and back down to his nipple, his tongue circling firmly before sucking him into his mouth, his teeth grazing a little.

He groaned loudly again, fighting his need to please Link and push himself and his genuine aversion to enduring any more pain. His breathing more panting now. He blinked slowly, glancing left and saw the people watching, many looking as dazed and undone as he felt. He tried looking down at Link, but the angle was all wrong. His mouth felt amazing, the pain in the other nipple more a dull ache for the most part now. He glanced up at the other man standing at his head, smiling gently down at him. His hand reaching out and caressing his forehead, wiping some of the sweat from him. He attempted a shaky smile back.

Link kissed and licked his way back up to Rhett’s mouth, kissing him thoroughly, Rhett forgetting for a moment what he was worried about. Just wanting more. Needing to come. Wanting him. Wanting it all.

“Please, Sir. Yes. I…want….I…. make it hurt again.” 

Link smiled. He attached the other clamp with practised ease, glancing down at the tattooed man and nodding as he tightened the clamp slowly to the same tension as the other. Rhett screamed into the room making no attempt to control himself.

“Oh, fuck no! No. No….” his head moving from side to side, hardly noticing Link’s hand on his stomach, caressing him. Every muscle in his body tense and struggling against the restraints and the pain. “Fuck man! Fuck! Fuuuck. God. Sir...I ah….No please...nooo...” 

Link watched him carefully, gesturing with his free hand to Carl.

Rhett flinched violently when the hot warmth closed around his cock, his body not understanding what it was feeling. So focused on feeling the pain, the initial sensation thought to be more pain. He screamed curses again before it morphed into a loud groan of desperate need. Still he struggled against the restraints, but now wanting to grab the head that was attached to the mouth around his cock. Needing more. Harder. Faster. Needing to get deeper.

“Fuck….Fuck...please, Sir. I need…I...please, sir, please, pleasepleaseplease...” 

Link placed his hand on the back of Carl’s head, guiding him firmly to take more of Rhett each time. 

“Make him happy, or I will fuck you up.” 

“Mmmm,” he muttered around Rhett’s cock, not risking stopping to speak. “Yes, Master.” barely understandable. 

Rhett moaned louder into the room, the pain now easing into a kind of maddening ache. The feeling of the other man sucking on him moving through his body in waves of intense pleasure, the pain dancing around the edges, threatening to come crashing back in.

“Is that better, honey?” 

“Mmmm. Yes, Sir. I… I want you so bad.” 

“Soon, honey. I want you to come like this first. I don’t wanna keep those on long this time, Rhett.”

He leaned down again, kissing Rhett deeply. He pulled away a little, glancing at Jon’s cock close to the top of Rhett’s head. He supported himself on his hands either side of Rhett’s body and moved forward, “Gimme that.” he snapped, opening his mouth once Jon held his shaft steady, taking him into his mouth with a growl. Rhett groaning beneath him with an up close and personal front row seat. Link moaned low in his throat, taking him deeply, feeling Rhett’s breath on his upper chest as he moved back and forth slowly.

“Oh, Sir…” 

“Like that baby?” He murmured as he eventually moved back to kissing Rhett passionately again, Rhett focused only on his desire, the sensations around his cock and the heat of Link over him. 

“Mmmm… Yes, Sir. I do… so. fucking. hot.” 

“You gonna come for me, baby?” 

“Oh….yeah. I…. when, Sir?” 

Link glanced down at Carl, still supporting himself over Rhett’s chest, watching him a moment. 

“Don’t stop until I tell you to, Carl, unless you hear Red.” 

The other man moaned loudly around Rhett. His hands moving to Rhett’s thighs, holding firmly, his head moving, sucking and licking firmly.

Rhett stared at Link’s calm eyes still very close to his own. Trying to understand.

“It’s ok honey. But it’s better this way around. Not after. Trust me.” 

“I do, Sir.” 

Link smiled and kissed him again, both men slowly becoming lost in the kiss. 

“Tell me when you’re close,” their tongues fighting for dominance, Rhett trying to lift his head more to increase the force and depth of their kiss. Link again lowered his mouth to Rhett’s neck, sucking hard, biting gently. His hand resting on Rhett’s stomach now, alert to the other man’s arousal level. Carl moaned loudly again feeling Rhett growing harder in his mouth.

“Oh, Sir...I’m...I’m really...close.” 

“This is gonna hurt baby.”

He looked up at him sharply. “Oh….” a forlorn kind of noise slipping past his lips.

“Take a deep breath for me.” 

“Oh, gosh….” Rhett whimpered, flinching away as much as he could.

“Listen to me, baby,” he said, his voice quiet, low and intimate, Rhett again forgetting where they were, everything reducing to just the two of them, focused just on Link’s voice and his instructions, knowing he would help him through. “We’re gonna take a few deep breaths ok? And then I’m gonna take off one of the clamps. It’s gonna hurt, but...Rhett…. it will stop hurting. And you’re gonna be ok. It hasn’t been on long. I got ya. So, breath in for me baby.” 

Rhett groaned again but did as he was told. Slowly breathing in and then out once Link nodded to him.

“And in…” 

“Oh, Sir...I’m…” 

He bent down and kissed his forehead. “I know, honey. Breath now.” 

Link watched his chest expand, his hands clenching and relaxing, his hips moving slightly. Slowing getting into a mildly meditative state. He had seen Rhett do this many times during various hardships on the show and throughout their lives. Mentally preparing himself for making the leap. 

“That’s it, baby. Ok. Another deep breath now. I’m going to start now.” 

Link released the clamp carefully in a smooth movement, keeping his hand steady as Rhett screamed in genuine pain, removing it completely, hearing Carl choking on Rhett’s cock.

“Fuck! My fuck you can’t. I can’t! Sir...I….” his impending orgasm backing off, overwhelmed by the intense pain.

Link ran his hands through Rhett damp hair, murmuring to him softly. 

“Shhh, honey. It’s ok. It’s gonna stop hurtin in a few seconds, you doing so well baby.” Link rested his forehead against Rhett’s, speaking to him softly.

“Oh, god...Sir…” his orgasm slowing beginning to build again, rising up through the pain unexpectedly. He had forgotten the other man was sucking on his cock, his body so totally focused on the pain. “I…..oh…..I’m gettin’ close…but...please….Don’t hurt me again yet… Please. Please, Sir.” 

Link kissed his forehead again, before speaking to the other man. “Slow down.” 

Rhett groaned loudly at the changing tempo, his cock slick with the other man’s saliva and his own pre-cum.

He turned his head to look at the other room. Link had hit the switch again at some point. His own reflection meeting his searching gaze. He watched the other man bobbing up and down on his cock a few moments. Getting closer again at the image and the sensations of the foreign mouth.

He turned back to Link. 

“Sir.” he said quietly. 

“Mmm?”

“Oh, Sir….I’m so close….Tell me to breath again.” 

“You’re a good boy, honey. Daddy’s very proud of you.” He kissed his mouth gently. Rhett whimpering beneath him, knowing what was coming. “Ok, baby… breath in for me now.” He waited until Rhett had filled his lungs, holding his breath until Link continued, “Out now, nice and slow….and in...you ready honey?” 

Rhett nodded.

“And out,” he stood and positioned his hand over the clamp without touching it, listening to Rhett moan loudly as exhaled. “Breath in now, baby.” 

Rhett yelled loudly. Screaming obscenities into the room, as Link removed the clamp once Rhett’s lungs were full, fighting his restraints violently. Groaning and swearing, feeling a sliver of pleasure building relentlessly despite the agony, much faster than last time. 

“Oh. Fuck...I’m…”

‘Bit faster now, Carl. I want you to keep sucking him until I tell you to quit.” 

The other man obeyed immediately, Rhett groaning in a continuous litany of praise to a deaf god, cursing to the silent man who watched him closely before he leaned down beside him, holding his head still with a hand firmly on his forehead.

“Good boy, Rhett,” He said softly, his voice like a caress. “You’ve done so well, honey. Can you feel that, baby? You’re getting so close now, I can see it on your face without even looking at your cock. How’d you like me making you scream?” 

“Oh, fuck… Sir. Fuck….” 

“Will you let me do that again some other time?” Link interrupted, “Would you like that?” 

“Yes, please. Sir..yes.” 

“Would you like to have your treat now? Jon’s been mighty patient, keeping himself nice and hard for you. You wanna suck him?” 

Rhett looked at Link out the corner of his eye having completely forgotten about the other man, and the conversation they’d had before the clamps came out.

“Oh, Sir….” his eyes moved to the other man, not as interested as he had been, but as he remembered Link’s mouth closing around him so close to him, he felt his orgasm building faster. He nodded quickly. “Yeah...yeah...please, Sir.”

Link moved around behind the other man, his arm draped over his shoulder, the other around his hip, gripping his cock again.

Rhett groaned, his head back, the sensations from the other man’s mouth slowly taking his awareness from everything else.

He felt Link’s hand cup his chin, guiding his mouth open, causing him to moan even louder.

“Good boy, Rhett.” His eyes intense again, his mouth beside the younger man’s ear. “Put that pretty cock of yours in his mouth. Let him suck you.”

Both Rhett and the other man moaned softly, as Link watched them, glancing down at Carl from time to time. Rhett’s eyes were closed, breathing hard in and out of his nose.

“Move against me now…” Link said quietly. “Not too fast now, he’s been through a lot.” 

“Yes, Master. Thank you.” 

“Do you like how he is sucking you?” 

“Oh...yes Master, he’s very good. Very good. I um. I will be able to come whenever you are ready. If it pleases you.” 

“Right now?” 

He nodded emphatically.

“Hmm. I might need to give him a try myself. Don’t stop now, Jon. You can come when I say so,” He looked down at the prone man, “Rhett.” 

“Mmmmm….” 

“Are you ready now, Rhett?” he looked down at Carl, who met his gaze and blinked slowly. “I want you to come for me, Rhett. Whenever you’re ready now,” he spoke quietly to Jon. “You can come when he comes. So pay attention.” 

“Thank you, Master.” 

His mouth moved to the other man’s neck, holding his head back against his shoulder firmly, licking along the exposed skin, talking to Rhett as he kept up his teasing of the other man, his own erection rubbing against his ass.

“That feel good baby? Sucking on him while some other man sucks your cock?” 

“Mmmm….” 

“You gonna let my slave come in your mouth? Hmm? You wanna make him come with that talented mouth of yours?” Link’s teeth grazed the other man’s neck. Link feeling him tensing against his body.

Rhett groaned, trying to move his hips in time with Carl’s mouth.

“You like sucking cock, don’t you Rhett. Hmm?” Link licked along the length of Jon’s neck, listening to Rhett’s moans,

“Mmmm…” 

“You know all those people next door are fucking and coming because of you don’t you?” 

His groan much lower now, his mouth sealing around the other man firmly.

“Good boy…you look so sexy, Rhett.” 

Link smiled as he kissed Jon’s neck, the other man tensing in readiness. Knowing what was coming, his hips moving in the same steady rhythm so he didn’t overwhelm Rhett. 

Rhett’s breathing becoming, even more, labored, his moaning louder, merging with the other two men as Link, licked Jon’s neck gently a final time before pressing his mouth against the other man’s skin, feeling his pulse racing beneath his tongue, biting down slowly, the other man’s moan turning into a groan, murmured “Oh...oh, Master….” quietly, until he couldn’t be quiet anymore... his hips moving faster, his head hard against Link’s shoulder as Link continued relentlessly increasing the pressure. 

“Aaahhhh…. Master.” his breathing erratic, his hips losing their coordinated movements.

“You better not come first, pretty boy. Or this is gonna feel like tickling.” Link murmured in his ear before moving back to his neck again, close to his collarbone, this time, biting down hard as he held him firmly against his body, listening to Rhett’s building need...maddeningly close to coming but not able to tip over the edge.

Link looked down at him, his hand moving to Rhett’s face, caressing his beard with his thumb.

“Rhett,” he said firmly, his voice authoritative and commanding. “Come.” increasing the intensity a little more. _“Right now.”_

“Mmmmmmmmmmm” Rhett moaned loudly, unable to speak with his mouth full of the other man.

“Good boy, that's exactly what I want. Don’t stop now honey.” 

Carl jerked back a little as the first jet of come hit the back of his throat, before closing his mouth around him again, Rhett’s body shaking against the restraints, groaning and choking a little as Jon’s groans joined Rhett’s own. Link watched the younger man’s face as he came, a picture of bliss. He looked like an angel.

“Good, that’s very good. Finish on his chest, now.” 

Jon moaned, pulling his cock out of Rhett’s mouth, jerking off quickly, the rest of his come hitting Rhett’s body, causing him to flinch a little. Link stepped away from Jon and moved around the cross, releasing one of his wrist restraints, but leaving Rhett’s arm supported by the cross.  
He ran his hand through Rhett’s hair, wiping sweat from his forehead with his thumb, as Rhett continued to moan and curse, his orgasm rolling on and on, reaching to the other wrist and releasing the ring on that side too. His hands moving firmly over his shoulders and up his neck, up his arms.

Rhett began twitching, groaning, trying to move away from Carl’s mouth. Unable to figure out what words to say.

“That’s enough, Carl. Come here.” 

He slowly stood, licking his lips making sure he didn’t spill any of the other man’s come.

“Clean that up,” he said gesturing to the come on Rhett’s body.

Link moved to Rhett’s legs, releasing the restraints there as well. Moving between his legs, leaning forward, his hands on his hips firmly. wanting to ensure Rhett didn’t roll and fall from the apparatus. Watching the other man licking his skin clean, moaning his gratitude. 

“Good, thank you.” Link glanced over at Jon, who was kneeling again on the floor. “Let Carl fuck you, Jon. I can’t be everywhere at once.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Rhett's head turned to the side to glance at the kneeling man, before looking up at Link with heavy eyelids.

“Come on, Rhett. Sit up now. We’re gonna take a break.” He held out his hands and Rhett slowly managed to clasp them, letting Link pull him into a sitting position, his legs hanging either side of Link’s slim hips. 

“Sir.” He leaned heavily against him, his head on his shoulder. “I’m...Sir…” 

“I know, honey. You’ve done very well. I’m afraid I’m not quite done with you yet. But, it’s enough of this for tonight, I want to take you home. I want you to myself now.” 

“Oh…” he moaned softly. “Will,” He stopped and swallowed, raising his head. His arms moving around Link’s shoulders trying to help himself stay upright. Link smiled and waited. “Will… you. Will you fuck me after the...break?” 

“Yes.” 

“I want you….so bad…. I can’t uh… Are you gonna hit me?” he asked suddenly.

“No. No more pain like that today, Rhett.” 

“If...if I wanted…. you to…Sir,” he mumbled, kissing Link’s shoulder, still dazed and not quite himself yet.

“No more of that today. You have had enough. And so have I.” 

“Ok, Sir. Ok,”

Link helped him down from the cross and guided him to the door. 

“Play nice. I’ll have your mistress come collect you soon.” 

He led Rhett into another room across the hall. One that he hadn’t seen before. There was a very large bed in the middle of the room, some gear along the walls. The ceiling a mirror from wall to wall. A large chest containing goodness knows what against the far wall. 

“Sit down, Rhett. We’re gonna rest here for a bit.” Link said quietly, handing him a bottle of water. He climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. “Come here, honey,” he said after Rhett had taken a long drink. His eyes finally clearing, looking less drugged and out of it. He crawled up the bed slowly, laying heavily against Link finally.

“Holy hell, Link.” 

Link looked up at his reflection on the ceiling, rolling his eyes at himself.

“Baby…” he started. 

“Sir. Sorry...I ” Rhett turned his head and kissed his chest. “I’m not tryin to get a spanking. I promise.”

“Good boy. I’d really rather not, right now.” 

Rhett rolled off of him, reaching over the side of the bed for the water again, taking another long drink before laying back on the bed. Finally noticing the mirror.

“How do you think they got that up there?” 

“Carefully.” 

Rhett met Link’s eyes in the reflection. A shy smile dancing over his face.

“Can...uh….do we have to go home right now, Sir?”

Link smiled back at him. His eyes intense. 

“Maybe not immediately, Rhett. I guess it depends on what you had in mind.” 

Rhett let his eyes move over Link’s body in the mirror, licking his lips. His hand moving across the space between them, over Link’s hip resting against the button on his pants. His arm heavy and hot against Link’s skin.

“May I please, Sir?” 

Link put his hands behind his head, his gaze never leaving Rhett’s reflection. 

“You may.” 

“Oh, thank god.” 

Link grinned slowly, his voice dropping to the low tone of the very first recording he sent, “How ‘bout you show me a bit of gratitude rather than thanking anyone else right now, baby.”

They both watched Rhett’s hand undo his pants, sliding the zipper down slowly.

“Of course, Sir.” 

“You can start with that talented mouth of yours.”

Rhett dropped his gaze in the mirror and rolled to lay the length of him, kissing and licking down his body as Link watched him move down his body, the muscles in Rhett’s back rippling beneath his skin as he moved slowly down the bed, leaving a trail of kisses and whispered words of love and praise.

He watched his expression try and fail at remaining unchanged as Rhett took him into his mouth moaning his desire and love around him. His eyes slipped closed as his hands moved slowly across Rhett’s broad shoulder.

The trip home could wait a good while.


End file.
